


Don’t Say My Name

by Jinjinpuu



Category: ASTRO (Band), Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 크나큰 | KNK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinjinpuu/pseuds/Jinjinpuu
Summary: Wizards knew their real names was not something they give to just anyone... but this young one forgot the most fundamental rule and now he doesn’t know how it will go... This might be a long story but I will try my best to keep it short hahahaMJ can’t accept his feelingsJinjin has a heavy budenBinnie wants to be a reliable sunbaeEunwoo wants to find true loveRocky found his destiny but...Sanha just wants this sunbae to accept himBTS, Monsta X and KNK are minor characters that I might make spin offs off...
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Jeon Jungkook/Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jeong Inseong/Park Seungjun | Seoham, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Yoon Sanha, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. My real Name

**Author's Note:**

> Eunwoo - Dongmin  
> Jerry (Bap) - Moonbin  
> Jinjin - Jinwoo  
> MJ - Myungjun  
> Rocky - Minhyuk  
> Chris - Sanha  
> Kookie - Jungkook  
> Ddochi - Jimin  
> Seoham - Seungjun  
> Rana - Inseong  
> Hone - Hyungwoo  
> Shownu - Hyunwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunwoo likes pranks, Moonbin is a weird upperclassman and Rocky is a cool underclassman

Moon Bin  
January 6, 2020

"Just call me Moon Bin"

Eunwoo had seen this once before. It was the first day of class when he met Bin, and Bin had told him his real name without batting an eyelash. Bin was someone born and raised as a normie, so at the time he was unaware of the implications of revealing his real name, but really he should know better by now after studying for a year and being pranked by Eunwoo more times than he could count due to Eunwoo knowing his name. Luckily Kookie wasn’t around, or else Bin would be in real torture if their friend knew his name, the pranks he would get from Kookie would number a thousand a day if possible.

Bin must have figured out that he did something stupid again, because he froze, making Eunwoo facepalm internally. Luckily the freshman was unaware of the conflict that arose and just smiled at them like nothing happened.

“His nickname is Moonbap because he really likes rice. His name’s Jerry... he is shy about it because he gets called out for being more like a cat than a mouse. Just forget that joke he made. I’m Cha Eunwoo,” Dongmin said quickly before the freshman could utter Bin’s name and realize that Bin was his real name. 

The freshman gave a questioning look but seemed to have given up on the question that was lingering on his head. Honestly even Bin’s nickname was too close to his real name for comfort but Dongmin supposed it was fine that way. It was just a nickname.

“Anyway, I have to go to look for my freshman mentee, so I have to leave you two behind.”

Bin felt like a fool; he was taken off guard for a few seconds due to the freshman’s piercing eyes and he had inadvertently introduced himself with his real name. The freshman had brown hair and piercing brown eyes. Coupled with his manly sharp features he could easily be part of Jinjin’s gang without a problem.

“Why choose Jerry?” his mentee asked as they were both left alone in the assembly hall. 

The other students had already left with their corresponding mentee and mentor. 

“I mean I know the first one is your real name. I’m not stupid. The second one is definitely a pseudonym.so why Jerry?”

Bin’s face fell when he realized the other boy knew his real name.. Would he be subject to another person’s grueling pranks? If the boy was kind it would just be pranks but if he was someone much more sinister... Bin shivered at the idea of being bound to someone sinister.

“Relax, Rice-hyung, I won’t use your name for anything,” the freshman told him with concern when he noticed Bin shivering. “I’m not a bad guy you know.” The freshman stopped to look at him for a few seconds before sighing and continuing. “Park Minhyuk. That’s my real name. Keep it a secret and just call me Rocky.”

Bin looked at him aghast while Rocky looked like he was expecting Bin to have a revelation or to give a response to his name. 

“You shouldn’t be telling other people your name that easily, you know. It’s dangerous.” Bin knew he had no right to say that when he himself had easily blabbed his name to him just a few seconds after meeting him.

“Is that all?” Rocky asked him with a hint of expectation that Bin couldn’t place.

“Yeah,” Bin answered with a small bit of hesitation.

“Oh..okay.” Rocky looked very disappointed with his answer. 

A millisecond after, Rocky smiled again, which made Bin think the disappointment was just his imagination. “I was obligated to tell you my name. After all, it’s just proper manners to reciprocate your trust.”

Bin wanted to say it wasn’t trust but stupidity to tell him his name, but he just held his tongue. Eunwoo hadn’t had the same manners when he found out; instead he made sure that Bin was pranked at least once a week for his mistake.

“So, where to, Rice-Hyung?” Rocky asked as they left the assembly hall and stepped into the hallways. “Is there a hierarchy in this school or groups? Like in that movie Harry Potter, where we get sorted into houses?”

“Just call me Jerry, no one really calls me Rice,” Bin said with a wave of his hand.

“I like Rice better. It would be like a special name I have for you,” Rocky said with a chuckle and small smile, which Bin thought looked cute on him. 

Bin nodded. “No, there aren’t any houses like in Hogwarts, and we don’t often use wands and cloaks like they do either unless it’s a special spell,” he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. “But there are unofficial groups on campus. The Dragons, the Phoenixes, the Unicorns, and the Turtles.”

“Turtles doesn’t sound as mythical as the other three, so they would be the weakest, yeah?”

“You would think that, but no. They are the leading powerhouse of the campus and not just our campus but in this whole region of Magic Schools. There aren’t many who would contend with them.”

“Eh...so you must be part of their group, huh?”

“What makes you think I’m a gangster?” Bin asked with a shake of his head. Sure he might be able to get into that group if he wanted to, but the reputation of the turtle group was no good. They were known to wreak havoc with the groups of other schools in the district. They might have mellowed out a bit but the street fights had never really stopped. “It’s best to stay away from them really.”

“So are you a coward or just weak?” Rocky asked him with another tilt of his head. Though the question seemed offensive, how Rocky asked him was bordering endearing so he couldn’t really be bothered to get angry at the offensive question.

“Neither, I just think that there are other ways to settle conflict.”

“So are you with the unicorn group.” Rocky asked again this time with a hint of mischief on his lips that Bin decided not to comment on. He wondered why even when the question was offensive he didn’t find it offensive at all... sure the freshman was hot but he doubt that was the reason. He wasn’t someone like Kookie who would be all shy and blushing when Ddochi so much as looks his way.

“The Unicorns are all female they are more like a sorority than anything else, they have a different kind of power in the campus but in terms of combat they usually stay out of it. The Phoenixes are who you’d call the nerds of the campus they accept male and female members and since they aren’t inclined to combat as the turtles they make up for it with allying with the more athletic dragons, and that would be my group.”

“The turtles must be really strong if they can take two groups at the same time...” Rocky commented as they continued their talk in one of the open spaces going to the canteen.

“Well the turtle group has three leaders that are combat geniuses so their power isn’t something to scoff at... there is Shownu the Stoic Monster, he excels in body enhancement magic, then there is Ddochi the Mochi who excels in softening magic...”

“That sounds rather cute than scary...” Rocky scoffed at the nickname “mochi...”

“Maybe but the way he uses his magic isn’t a laughing matter... and of course there is Jinjin the turtle, he excels in time and spacial magic... he doesn’t even need a wand or a cloak to do it so it’s kind of a cheat.”

“ I thought since he is a turtle it would be like toughening magic or something...”

“Well he is tough and durable but the turtle is mainly coz he talks and walks slow... well aside from the three of them there are others just below them like Hone, Rana and MJ that seems harmless at first glance...”

“Hmmm, So are you sure your not from the turtle group? With how much you know about them...”

“Eunwoo keeps tabs on them... so I end up doing it too...”

“So maybe you’ll keep tabs of me too when I become a part of them...” Rocky said quietly. Then in a much louder voice “So is eunwoo like your boyfriend or something?”

“Wh..what?” Bin stuttered taken aback by the direct yet awkward question, sure Eunwoo was godlike in looks that he sometimes wondered if eunwoo’s magic was beautifying himself to godly levels but somehow it felt weird to get that feeling with his best friend. A few seconds passed before he answered. “No... and I’m not gay... so...”

“Oh... mages usually don’t distinct genders...” Rocky looked dismayed but he gave another smile to Bin that seemed to scream fake to Bin. “Well I suppose there are few rare ones here and there...”

Bin wanted to clarify something but didn’t know what... it was true he wasn’t gay or at least he thinks so... he appreciates both gender but he never really had felt love or lust so he couldn’t determine more. He grew up as a normie and boy liking girls was the normal thing, sure he knew the concept of homosexuality or bisexuality but he had never entertained the idea and he doubt he would be starting anytime soon.

“Why don’t we continue our tour?” Bin asked shoving the whole awkward conversation aside as he beckoned Rocky to follow him to the canteen.

Rocky gave him a stare before nodding and following the older boy. Bin hoped that this kid didn’t do anything rash with the knowledge of his name... it was stupid and he slapped himself internally again as to why he made such a blunder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note...
> 
> This is one of my first fanfics so hopefully you guys can give me some pointers or if you guys like it or such


	2. Unreliable Sunbae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin is a lost boy as always and Rocky is a rock
> 
> Dongmin is a romantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watched that video of a lost bin in Tokyo and decided he will have that here.
> 
> Eunwoo - Dongmin  
> Jerry (Bap) - Moonbin  
> Jinjin - Jinwoo  
> MJ - Myungjun  
> Rocky - Minhyuk  
> Chris - Sanha  
> Kookie - Jungkook  
> Ddochi - Jimin  
> Seoham - Seungjun  
> Rana - Inseong  
> Hone- Hyungwoo  
> Shownu - Hyunwoo

MoonBin  
January 6, 2020

Bin was not amused, he was sure that the cafeteria was just ahead of them so why was it that 5 minutes of walking had them in front of the entrance to the magic forest grounds. This was way out of the way to the cafeteria, the lunch hall was situated in the middle of northeast while the grounds was at the tip of southeast. Even calculating the time he needed to get to the two destinations there was a definite time discrepancy. It took at the very least 20 minutes to get to the forest grounds from the assembly hall. Which means only one thing. ‘He was NOT lost..’ that’s right he was not lost he must have just took a wrong turn but definitely not lost. Now he just needed to turn back and be nonchalant about it so his mentee won’t think he was lost, which he definitely was not.

A few minutes more of backtracking and looking for familiar landmarks had Bin in front of the Quidditch stadium, yes the game that was popular in Harry Potter but played differently, for one brooms was not used. Nonetheless this was the wrong direction, his destination was northeast and this stadium was on the southern corner and it took about 15 minutes to get here. ‘Was he a genius in looking for shortcuts’ Bin thought to himself totally ignoring the fact that he was lost.

“Are we lost Hyung?” His mentee Rocky beside him, who he totally forgot, asked him with a smile in his lips that made his (beautiful) eyes crinkle.

“Of course not” Bin answered in an indignant tone that made the younger smile wider. Bin wasn’t sure why he was flustered but decided he didn’t need to know why and just continue to look for the way to the cafeteria.

“Hey Moon, what are you doing here?” A girls voice called out from the entrance of the stadium. The voice was from someone he did not want to confront right now, this girl would torture him if she found out he got lost. “Isn’t today the freshmen’s mentoring”

Before Bin could answer, his mentee had already answered her. “ I think we are lost... hello sunbae-nim I’m Rocky”

“Lost.. huh...” Sinb smiled a cocky smile as she looked over at Bin, Bin knew this was going to be used against him for times to come but decided to keep his mouth shut. “I’m Sinb a junior, why don’t you tell me where you’re headed so I can help out my cute hoobae”

Rocky glanced at Bin with a questioning look. Bin huffed with frustration, he was supposed to be the cool sunbae who his mentee was gonna look up to but instead he was gonna be labeled as the unreliable sunbae. First his name, now getting lost... this was not cool, not cool at all. Giving up on the situation Bin told Sinb where they were headed and instead of telling him how to get there, she whispered it to Rocky with a grin on her face. If only she wasn’t a girl Bin would have...

“Should we get going Hyung?” Rocky asked. Bin had been so lost in his thoughts that he barely registered that Sinb was already gone and his mentee was looking at him curiously. Bin, not accepting defeat just yet (even when he just did a few seconds prior) gave Rocky his puppy smile that would endear him to just about anyone with how cute he was. Rocky gave him a small smile that Bin interpreted as pity or mockery. His hoobae felt pity for him... how embarrassing. Rocky turned quickly as Bin noticed the small smile, he decided that he needed to increase his reputation.... next time since he was too embarrassed right now.

They trekked towards the cafeteria in complete silence, Rocky leading the way. A few minutes passed and Bin had now figured out where he got lost. Instead of going left in the tri-stone monument he had took the right path... a mistake that almost everyone in school would make he was sure. After all that stone looked like a miniature Stonehenge they looked the same every which way. He was sure he wasn’t the only who would get lost... right? Right? Right...

Bin spied an orange haired boy with eyeglasses and another guy with dirty blond hair rounded a corner towards the cafeteria, with the speed he and Rocky was walking they would surely be face to face with each other. Bin took Rocky’s hand and dragged him behind the tri-stone and waited for the two sunbae to pass before he turned to Rocky and said sorry. Rocky was looking at their intertwined hands with a slight blush on his cheeks, but his face stuck in in-animation. Bin let his hand go thinking that the younger was angry at him or weirded out.

A few more minutes after, Bin and Rocky went in the cafeteria together, some sophomores and their mentees already leaving the lunch hall. Bin looked around trying to look for his two friends, hopefully they haven’t left yet. Eunwoo seeing them entering waved a hand at the two motioning for them to take a sit on their table. There were 4 boys in the table, Eunwoo was with a tall kid with bright purple-blue hair and Kookie was with a shorter boy with dark brown hair. Rocky and Bin took food trays in the counter and chose their food and proceeded to the table.

“It must be a glamour charm right? What else could it be? Right? No one can be that perfect. So it must be” the tall kid with purple-blue hair asked with a bit of disbelief and excitement in his voice. Every question was punctuated by a face that says it must be right. Right?

“Glamour charm doesn’t work the way you think it does” eunwoo answered with a bit of amusement in his voice. With the kids face turning incredulous seemingly waiting for an explanation. Eunwoo just smiled at him with that lopsided grin of his, it seems he like playing with the boy curiosity , he didn’t expounded on his answer making the boy more adamant to find out a reason to something. Which bin thinks is about eunwoo’s secret to his good looks.

“Then is it a beautification charm or maybe transfiguration charm?” The boy continued asking. The other boy with dark brown hair seemed to also be invested on the topic listening intently but not speaking up.

“It’s plastic surgery” Bin said with a smile as he slid beside Eunwoo and Rocky sat beside the tall boy. The two freshmen looked at the newcomers with a start as if only noticing the two boys.

“It must be, you’re right no way that’s natural...” the tall boy said with a nod. The other occupants on the table had quizzical looks on their faces as if the two boys had just gave them a notion that was not familiar with them. Which might actually be true, Bin thought he doubt the regular mage would know of a normies way of making themselves look better.

“What’s a plastic surgery?” It was Kookie who asked the question. His curiosity triumphed over not knowing something that Bin knew. Eunwoo wouldn’t ever accept having Bin know something he didn’t. However he could tell that eunwoo was curious and so was the other members seating on the table. 

“It’s something eunwoo did to his face so he looks handsome.” Bin answered with a mocking smile that he trained on Eunwoo. He rarely gets to mock the boy and he was letting him have it, with all the pranks he had to endure one little thing like this should be a small win. The others were still in a confused state and eunwoo gave Bin a look that said he was gonna pay for that.

“It’s like transfiguration but without using magic” the tall boy answered. Bins win was short lived as the tall boy answered without understanding the fight between bin and eunwoo. Was he naive or was he just blunt, Bin vowed to get even with him. Eunwoo gave Bin a winning smile as if Bins ‘notorious’ plan was just thwarted.

“ I don’t even know what that is” eunwoo answered with another smile on his. “ so Chris why are you familiar with normie stuff?”

“My father is a normie and I live with him until I turned sixteen” Chris the tall boy answered with a shrug. “If it’s not that then it must be a charm of some kind.”

“Charms are temporary they don’t work for long periods of time unless it uses some sort of talisman so any kind of charm is out of the question.” Rocky answered with a smile “transfiguration is a specialty and can only be used when you graduate so that’s out too.”

“Isn’t glamour charm a simple spell and it lasts very long.” Chris answered still adamant on figuring out what spell made eunwoo look handsome.

“Glamour charm is just used to hide something in your body, a tattoo or a mages birthmark aside from those it doesn’t have much use aside from using it on inanimate objects.” Rocky said matter of factly, for a freshman he was quite knowledgeable.

“The way it’s going Jerry should be the mentee instead of being the mentor” Eunwoo said that was followed by a laugh from Kookie. It’s not like Kookie was smart either, but he did know more because he was a mage born in a magical household. Nonetheless, Bin felt embarrassed by the remark.

“Besides, I wouldn’t use a glamour charm to hide my birthmark” eunwoo said then in a much smaller voice that was barely audible “afterall... I want to find my true love...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted a bit late, forgot that I saved it as draft instead of posting it


	3. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to a year before...
> 
> More Fluff? and world building
> 
> Eunwoo - Dongmin  
> Jerry (Bap) - Moonbin  
> Jinjin - Jinwoo  
> MJ - Myungjun  
> Rocky - Minhyuk  
> Chris - Sanha  
> Kookie - Jungkook  
> Ddochi - Jimin  
> Seoham - Seungjun  
> Rana - Inseong  
> Hone- Hyungwoo  
> Shownu - Hyunwoo

January 17, 2019  
Park Jinwoo

“Jinjin-Hyung you’re too kind for your own good” Rocky had always told Jinjin that but he never really considered himself as kind. It’s probably just Rocky being a cheeky cool kid that made him say that... nonetheless... Jinjin’s thought stuttered as a cold wind swept by.

Jinwoo blew on his hands as he walked in the courtyard. It was unbearably cold today as it was winter, luckily snow wasn’t on the horizon. Jinwoo peeked a glance at the beautiful tall boy that was currently walking beside him. Even with the red and yellow stripped knitted scarf and the red mittens, that Jinwoo had let the freshman borrow, the beautiful boy was still shivering even if it was way less than when they met in the hall.

“Jinjin-sunbae Would it please you to have your mittens back?” The boy asked as he noticed Jinwoo warming his hands with his breath. Their school had a tradition of mentoring, same numbered students were being mentored by their sunbae and the mentee will then have their own mentee when they become sophomore, it was a way to create ties between students of different years. The sunbae had the responsibility of taking care and teaching the hoobae, Jinjin chose this school solely because of this tradition. His sunbae Ddochi had taught him well, enough to become the current sophomores leader. His sunbae was a Prefect and so was he and if he did well his hoobae could become the Prefect of their year too.

“I’ts okay, you need it more than I do.” Jinjin exclaimed as he glanced at his handsome hoobae and straightened himself up. Jinjin cast a simple warmth charm on his hands and held his hands in front of his hoobae “come here for a bit” Jinjin exclaimed as his hoobae turned towards him, he placed his hands on the younger ears and kept it their for a few seconds until the younger cheeks has flushed a bit. “It won’t last long but is it warm enough?”

The younger just stared at Jinjin’s hand as he pocketed it on his coat. The younger nodded lightly his ears and cheeks still a bit flushed. Jinjin wondered if maybe he had used too much power in casting the charm since the younger’s cheeks was still a bit too flushed. “Is it too warm?”

“No, the warmth was just appropriate ... thank you very much” the younger answered him. Jinjin noticed that the younger was overly prim and polite, he wondered if he came from an aristocrat family. Considering his good looks and proper decorum he wouldn’t be surprised if he was. Jinjin’s family wasn’t well off, his father was a regular worker in the ministry of aquatic creatures and fisheries. They weren’t particularly poor but they were far from rich either.

“You’re a pure-blood aristocrat right?” Jinjin asked as he glanced at the younger boy. He saw the boy fidget a bit and looked a bit distraught as if he seemingly doesn’t know how to answer the said question. “Hey, it’s okay, it’s just you have this certain air of decorum around you that normal people don’t have.”

“I understand” the younger sounded disappointed, to what he was disappointed at jinjin did not know. “It is my dearest wish to live normally like any student without the confines of being an aristocrat. It can be quite suffocating and always having to please people is incredibly tiring. A pedestal that one is unable to step down from is not a very beautiful thing”

“Well you have been using an archaic way of speaking and the family ring in your hand didn’t help either” jinjin said with a smirk remembering that when he had given him his mittens the younger was wearing what seemed to be an insignia of an aristocrat family. “Why not try speaking less archaic and be more casual hmmm... just dumb it down a bit”

“Should I imitate the way you speak? Would that really be enough?” The younger asked him with a different kind of tone and a less archaic speech, it seems he was a fast learner.

“ yah let’s start with that... I take no offense with how you low key just called me dumb” Jinjin said with a crooked smile as he took a glance towards the boy who looked at him with a mortified face.

“ I did not mean any offense by what I have just did... I am simply insinuating that you speak casually and candidly thus making you the best example of ‘dumbing it down’” the younger stammered as he explained then he stopped himself again as he just said dumb without actually meaning to. The taller younger boy looked down on the pavement as he apologized profusely, the warmth from his cheeks returning. “I apologize I did not mean to offend you.” 

Jinjin gave out a hearty laugh as he saw the younger stammer and redden, he looked very cute with a flushed face. The younger stopped apologizing after a few moments when he finally realized that the older was laughing. “Chill out, don’t take it so seriously, you can imitate me for the time being but really you should just chill and be casual... I was just kidding anyway.”

The younger pouted at him as he smacked Jinwoo’s arm with a bit of force. “Seriously?”

“You’re getting the hang of it” Jinjin laughed and gave him a smile. He lead the younger towards the cafeteria and noticed a couple of familiar figure walking ahead of them by a few paces.

“Hone, Rana hey” Jinjin shouted to the two figures in front of him. The four boys in front of them stopped and turned to the sound of Jinjin’s voice. 

“Hello prefect-nim” Hone and Rana said in unison as they saw Jinjin trailing behind them. They gave him a knowing smirk that Jinjin just replied with a scowl.

“Why do I feel like when you guys call me prefect-nim you’re mocking me.” Jinjin said with a huff of irritation in his voice.

“When in doubt we are definitely mocking you.” A loud voice called out behind him.

“Hey MJ” The two greeted with jinjin totally being ignored in the conversation. MJ ran towards them with a smirk on his face and just behind him was a handsome freshman who was walking casually. Jinjin gave his best friend MJ a playful punch in the shoulder as the boy stopped in front of him.

It took Jinjin a few seconds before he noticed that MJ’s Freshman mentee looked a lot like his mentee. Jinjin looked back at his own mentee and the others seeing this also looked at his mentee. MJ gave a gasp as they all looked towards MJ’s mentee...

“Twins...” they all gasped. Twins was a rare sight in the magical community, wizards were born biologically and magically. Once the biological body was born magic then enters into their being from their family. Even if the biological body was twins it was very rare for the family to be able to nurture two magical bodies so twins were very very rare, one usually ends up either being a normie or they are simply fused into one. There was even a lot of unknown facts about them. 

“Daebak” the freshmen that was behind Hone said with a shock. The one behind Rana looked perplexed but not really as shocked as the others.

“You didn’t tell me you had a twin” jinjin said as he looked towards his mentee. He noticed that there was a bit of scowl from his mentee.

“ Prolly coz he thought no one has to know.. I didn’t tell him that I was enrolling in the same school as him” MJ’s mentee said with a smile he reached out his hand towards Jinjin which made his twin brother scowl much deeper. “Cha Eunwoo by the way”

“I’m Jinjin” Jinjin said as he shook Eunwoo’s hand. “This guy’s Hone and that’s Rana.”

“Yo”

“Hey”

“I’m Kookie” Hone's mentee said from behind him.

“We’ve met before in the entrance hall right?” The mentee behind Rana asked hesitantly. MJ’s mentee gave a big smile as he nodded. The cat looking mentee huffed and nodded as he introduced himself to MJ, Jinjin and his mentee “I’m Jerry” to which MJ’s mentee sniggered to.

“So what’s your name twin brother?” MJ asked as he looked over Jinjin’s shoulder to acknowledge the scowling freshmen.

“Cha FeLix” he answered with a respectful bow.

“Waaaahhhh, can you believe it Jinjin we have twins” MJ said with a loud voice as he grabbed jinjin’s hand and let them to the cafeteria. MJ was excited as ever while Jinjin was thinking why the two brothers seem to have a bit of passive aggression towards each other.

—————————

After School

Jinjin and Felix were out in the Quidditch Stadium as it was the last place for the freshman tour for that day. The chilly winter air biting at Jinjin’s neck but he kept himself from shivering since Felix might feel the need to give him back his scarf again. The short time jinjin knew the boy he already figured out that the boy easily got cold. Jinjin looked up at the sky then towards the bleachers high up and noticed that some of the students was still in pairs milling about. He glanced at the boy beside him who was trying not to shiver from the cold, there was an exhibition match that has just ended with Ddochi and Shownu’s team winning by knocking out the enemy teams chasers. 

Jinjin cast another warmth charm on his hands the 5th time that day. “Look here” he called out to the shivering boy that had sported both a scarf and mittens but was still feeling cold. The boy looked towards him and gave him a shy smile as he ducked his head towards jinjin’s waiting hands.

“You feel really warm sunbae” the younger crooned as Jinjin’s big hands covered his ears. The younger’s face flushing at the heat.

“It’s just a simple warmth charm” Jinjin said with his iconic smile that the younger had found extremely adorable. How can a handsome man look like a cute little angel all at the same time he wondered to himself.

“I think you’re a warm person yourself jinjin-oppa” Felix said shyly with as much courage he could muster. He felt his face flush red, hopefully Jinjin doesn’t notice it just as he had never noticed him blush before.

“Uh...” Jinjin’s face turned red as a tomato and looked away from the younger boy in front of him, which made him not notice the red cheeks of the younger. “Where did you learn to speak like that?”

“I heard it from a girl before...” Felix said quietly as he peeked a glance to his sunbae who was looking away from him with a red face.

“I see... oppa is a bit...” jinjin coughed as he tried hard not to feel embarrassed being called an oppa by a beautiful boy. “Boys don’t usually call others oppa”

“Should I not call you oppa?” Felix asked innocently as he held Jinjin’s big hands that was literally covering his ears and from head to jaw. Felix noticed that contrary to jinjin’s height his hands were really large it was big enough to cover his whole face if he wanted to.

“Well...” Jinjin looked down at the crouching boy who was looking up at him innocently with a flushed faced, his hands holding jinjin’s hands in place on the younger’s ears. ‘Damn he was really cute’ jinjin thought even though he barely knew him he couldn’t deny the attraction he felt, ‘this boy was just illegal’. Jinjin tried not to sputter as he answered the boy who had no idea what he was doing to the older. “As long as... you don’t call anyone else oppa and only privately... I won’t mind it.”

Felix gave Jinjin a genuine smile with his face turning redder as he gave a nod to Jinjin. “Okay you are my only oppa.” Which made jinjin turn much redder than he already was. He quickly let go of Felix's face and stood up. “We should get going.”

“Ok” Felix answered in a casual tone... he had easily been able to adapt to a casual tone and had already shed off his aristocrat way of talking.

They walked out of the quidditch stadium and saw that the others had also started leaving. There was still a week before the school term officially started so most of the students that lived closed by was going home to their homes instead of staying at the dorms.

Jinjin spied MJ and Eunwoo walking a few meters ahead of them and was about to shout out to MJ when Felix stopped him with a start. Covering jinjin’s Mouth with his mittened hand, “let them go first” Felix said quickly. He wanted to spend more time alone with jinjin without having other people bother them.

“You don’t seem to be very happy with your brother” Jinjin exclaimed as he and Felix were now a few meters farther from MJ and Eunwoo.

“Not at all, Our relationship is just fine...” Felix said with a smile as he looked over at Jinjin “ it’s just... we’re twins you know... so we... share a lot of things... and the things we can’t share... is something we never can even if we want to...”

Jinjin looked quizzically at Felix when he heard the cryptic answer. He thought for a moment on what Felix mean but decided that he might never be able to understand it simply because he had no twin... being a twin in a magical household was infinitely different from being twins with a normie. “Sounds complicated”

“oppa... it’s like we are always in a state of magic sharing...” Felix said hesitantly biting his lower lip as he said this. Magic sharing is one of the most intimate spell and having a twin was something akin to it. Magic sharing’s importance was like love-making or giving birth. It was the highest form of love that can be shown to another. “Although it is like that there are still things that we can’t share between each other...”

Jinjin finally understood what he meant, if there was a constant magic sharing that means that the two of them shared one source of magic. The Magic Mark, each Magician had their own magic mark in which their power is expressed from and it was in a form of a halved symbol. “The magic mark” Jinjin uttered.

“Yeah...” Felix answered wistfully as he looked towards his twin brother far off in the distance. Felix absently scratched his left shoulder blade while walking. Momentarily showing his bare skin that Jinjin had glimpsed. Jinjin kept quiet as he stared at Felix. “Sometimes I just feel bad...” Felix whispered quietly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I need some tips... should I just cut off Bin/Rocky and Eunwoo/Jinwoo into different series so the readers won’t be disturbed? Or keep it as is... if I do cut it off I’m afraid some parts of the stories may not be explained properly


End file.
